Emotionless
by kaffeinexaddict
Summary: [repost]Her heart has been shattered for the last time...She refuses to let herself be hurt anymore..The Fates and Destiny have decided to let the Guardians intervene,People from the past of the Western Lands are reappearing,Who are they really?


Emotionless By: Saturnkj  
  
Summary: Kagome's had enough! She's leavin' Inuyasha and there are some people back from the Sesshoumaru's past. Who are they and what do they want? AN: Saturnkj: Hey everyone!! Hope this fanfic is good enough for you. I know some people might not like this. So please review and tell me k? I'm leaning toward Sesshoumaru and Kagome right now but then again it might change. So review and tell me your choice of couple's! Now on with the fic!!! Sesshoumaru: Finally, ningens talk too much. Saturnkj: What was that?! Why you!!! *grabs tail* Sess: o _ o *tries to escape grip* Ningen release me!!! Saturnkj: don't call me that! *Smiles to audience currently sitting in shock* please go on and read the fic. Have fun!!! *glares at fluffy* I'm gonna teach you some manners!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Life Sucks and Betrayal Hurts Author's POV "Your Highness?" A kneeling figure asked. "The Fates and Destiny have agreed to your terms. They too believe that Inu-Yasha has taken too long to decide." Said the figure.  
  
"Very good, Shijen. Finally, they have listened to my advice." said the Mysterious Queen sitting on her throne. She held a long Glaive by her side.  
  
"Kaze!" Called the Queen, as another figure appeared from the shadows. " Bring forth my daughter and Hiei. We must talk."  
  
"Yes, Your highness" the figure called Kaze said.  
  
~Where Hiei and Mizushin are~  
  
Mizushin's POV I wonder when I can see Sesshoumaru again. I wonder if he even realizes we're alive? *sigh* Oh well, until then just like we promised I'll contain my emotions until we meet again. He better not have forgotten about it. I wish I could see him, to tell him that I'm not dead, that everyone's ok. No! I won't cry, I won't cry... No matter how much I want to see him, I have too keep my mask on. Let no emotions leak through. None. None...  
  
Author's POV Mizushin clenched her fists as she fought to let no tears leak out.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
*sigh* She's thinking about him again. If only she could forget about him, even if it's just for a minute. She's been too depressed lately. It shows when we train.  
  
Back to Author's POV  
  
Hiei stood in the Shadows. Watching Mizushin carefully, on the lookout for other youkai that could hurt and or attack the Princess. Hiei was a good 6' 2" , possibly the tallest of the Three Guardians. With Ebony Black hair and Blood red streaks in it, she was often mistaken for a fire elf. Her eyes gave her away though, being Ruby red people would recognize her for her glare. After all those eyes were usually the last thing you saw before you were killed off. She was a Fire Youkai, with powers that were far more extraordinary than any other fire youkai. Standing with her Sword in a ready position she looked like a war goddess. But of course the large ruby crystal ball hanging from her clothes gave away that she was one of the Three Guardians of the Western Lands. Hiei's senses went on alert when she felt a youkai closeing in on them until she realized that it was only Kaze. Hiei relaxed.  
  
Her cloak billowing out behind her Kaze smiled as she descended from the sky. Mizu must be thinking of him again. Kaze was also another of the Three Guardians, her Saphire studded bracelet with ribbons flowing from it gave her away. She was 6' 4", the tallest of the three with golden blond hair and light blue streaks in it. Her outstretched hands held her deadly weapons. The blade fans were by far her treasured weapons. She could create winds as sharp as any blades to kill an enemy with them. Her sharp saphire blue eyes saddened as she saw Mizu clenching her fists. No matter how hard it was for them, they were not allowed to communicate with anyone until the right time came. But now they would finally be able to. After all the Fates and Destiny were allowing them to return now. Back to the Western Lands.  
  
Once Kaze landed she grinned happily as she stared at Mizu's alarmed face. "Kaze? Is something wrong?" Mizu asked.  
  
" No nothings wrong, but the Queen wishes to see you both in the throne room." Kaze replied.  
  
"Hiei? Do you know what's going on?" Mizu asked. "No Hime." Hiei replied. Kaze grinned even wider as she felt another argument beginning. " Hiei!!! I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Mizu said annoyed. " Hai Mizu-sama." "Argh!! You're impossible!!" " I know Mizu-sama"  
  
Kaze's grin seemed to grow even wider then it already was.  
  
"Kaze!! This isn't funny!!" Mizu said, pouting.  
  
"Hai hai Mizu, come on, the Queen is probably waiting." Kaze said.  
  
Mizu sighed in defeat, but perked up. After all she been able to get Hiei to drop the hime. "Well come on. We can't have my mom waiting any longer. Her eyes are probably twitching right now cause we're not there yet." Mizu stated while quickly leaping in the air. ( AN: How right she was! She knows her mother so~ well!) Hiei and Kaze nodded as they to followed what Mizu had done.  
  
~Throne Room~  
  
Sesshana sat on her throne, her eye twitching as she waited for the three to arrive. Her left hand gripping her glaive tightly. How long did it take to get two people? Well considering it was her daughter and the mood she had been in this whole week, ok maybe it would take awhile.  
  
Shijen nervously shifted in her seat. It was not a very good idea to keep Sesshana waiting. Especially today. Shijen was a Forest Youkai with the powers of Nature. She was 6' 0" and was the shortest of the Three Guardians. With Dark brown hair with dark green streaks in it she was often mistaken for a forest elf. After all her kind Emerald Eyes could lure any animal out of hiding, why wouldn't humans be afraid of her? Other than the fact that she could kill quite mercilessly. Her weapons sheathed and hanging by her waist. Her necklace always gave her away wherever she went though, she need only to show it and people would treat her with the utmost respect. After all she was second only to the queen, king, and princess of the western lands. Same with the other two guardians.  
  
Shijen jumped as the throne room doors burst open with Princess Mizushin leading Kaze and Hiei.  
  
Mizu bowed as she reached her mother and sat down in her seat.  
  
"You called for me Mother?"  
  
"Yes. We can finally return to the Western Lands now and claim back what is rightfully ours. Sesshoumaru better have taken good care of them."  
  
"I'm sure he did mother."  
  
"Mizushin go and guard Kagome. She will most likely go to your brother after Inu-Yasha betrays her. She should, if I have read the time stream right. You must not be seen, no matter what! Unless under dire circumstances you must not show yourself." "Is this understood?"  
  
"Yes, your highness. Shall I leave now?" Mizu asked.  
  
"Yes, if you leave now, you should be able to reach Inu-Yasha before the event occurs."  
  
"Yes, of course, I'll leave right away."  
  
"Oh! And Mizu?" " Yes Mother?" " Be careful." " I will mother, and thank you."  
  
~Inu Yahsa's Forest~  
  
Kagome's heart clenched in pain. She couldn't think, this. no... he wouldn't..he'd never do that. But her eyes betrayed her as she watched Inu Yahsa and Kikyo kiss deeply and passionately. (ewwww.. I can't believe I wrote that.) Her heart couldn't take anymore and her eyes released one drop. One tear that would mark the end of her once innocent soul. Her eyes hardened with resolve and yet as she turned away her heart still yearned for him. For all of the wounds he had placed upon her heart she couldn't help put wish that this was all a dream. She swiftly ran toward the village. Kagome ( If you still haven't figured out who it was.) quietly crept into the hut where Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were sleeping. Kagome's heart wavered as she glanced at Shippou. She thought of him as her child even if she was young and she loved him so much. But she had to leave him. She couldn't risk him getting hurt along the way. She took out all her items from her bag and stuffed in her school books, a t-shirt and jeans. She stripped herself of her uniform and put on her priestess outfit that she had received from Kaede. It was a dark green top with a white bottom. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder she picked up her bow and arrows. Kissing Shippou on the forehead she glanced forlornly at her friends. Biting her lips she walked out. Silently crying. She was going to find Sesshoumaru, she had an offer she knew he possibly couldn't refuse.  
  
Watching from the shadows, Mizushin felt her heart ache for Kagome. She knew how painful it felt. After all that had happened to her too..... She crept along following Kagome thinking of how unfair life could be.  
  
~To be Continued.~  
  
That was a bad cliffhanger. *sigh* Oh well, my writing sucks as usual. Please if there are any mistakes tell me, I won't mind. I'll accept flames and reviews. Please tell me if I should continue or not. Ok? Thanks a lot for bothering to read this! Ja ne !! Saturnkj 


End file.
